1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coil device having an open magnetic circuit-type core member consisting of a winding core and a pair of flanges.
2. Description of the Related Art
For improvement in magnetic properties, such as inductance, it is common to increase a cross sectional area of a magnetic body as shown in paragraph [0008] of Patent Document 1, for example. In a coil device having an open magnetic circuit-type core member consisting of a winding core and a pair of flanges, it is also conceivable that magnetic properties, such as inductance, are simply improved by increasing a lateral cross sectional area of the winding core.
Patent Document 1: JP 2011-192729A